blood skattered blade
by cameryn barnes
Summary: when Becca kills herself, her family is in termoil.this is how everyone copes, even others who try to kill themselves but think other wise.rated m for scenes that might be scary
1. Chapter 1

Becca walked down the beach in her bathing suit. she wanted to surf the grey waves so bad. she loved living at the beach! but her life was far from perfect. she grabbed her blue and orange surfboard. it had a wave design that matched her feelings perfectly. she loved the water. sadly she hated her life.

It was light in her arms. it felt smooth and natural. she walked to the waves. they came to meet her painted toes. her toes were painted blue. she painted them when she was actually happy. since then, she had been depressed. she didn't tell anyone. she didn't want them upset or worried. she had people worried over her too much before. she was not going there anymore.

A small tear trickled down her cheek as she walked into the water further. it came up to her waist as she eased onto her board. she lied down on her stomach and began paddling out to the waves that were inviting her into them further. as a huge wave came towards her, she duckdived under it. she wanted more calm waves.

She sat up, waiting and watching to see when she could begin surfing her favorite kinds of waves. all of a sudden, there came a wave, just perfect for her! she swam to and got ready to ride it. she jumped up and stood, balancing herself feeling the nice breeze and salty water hit her skin. the wave began to close in on her and she wipedout! she dragged herself to the shore, ready to go home.

She layed on the shore for a while then she stood up and carried her board home. she lived close enough that she could walk to the beach everyday and anyday! she layed her board against the house she lived in. it was a beautiful, two story house that was blue. it was so big because she had two sisters plus her parents living in the house.

Becca walked up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. her phone was lighting itself up. she had a message! she hoped it was her boyfriend, Josh. she checked the sender i.d. and it said that it was someone named 'blue eye devil'. she read it a few times letting the words set in what had been said."hey this is Josh's girlfriend, by now i believe you read the begining and realise i said 'girlfriend' yes he is _my _boyfriend!he has been cheating on you for forever!im sorry hun, get over it, you suck!" Becca read the message over and over. she didn't realize what the blue eye devil had said. then the tears blurred her vision. and then she was crying. she curled up on her bed and let all the tears flow out of her eyes.

Becca walked to the dresser in her room, she opened the top drawer. she found the sharp blade she had used for so long. it had been awhile since she actually had used it. she stared at her reflection for a minute thinking of what she would do. how deep would she go? how much would she risk?

She layed the sharp edge on her wrist. she made a quick motion with her hand on her wrist and then she saw a fast trickle of blood begin to come onto her wrist. her eyes were blurred by the tears that kept coming to her eyes. she let go of the blade slowly and dropped to her knees on the floor. a pool of blood spread around her as she died slowly.

Later her parents and sister would find her body.


	2. Chapter 2

this is part 2! wow im glad i could upload it! i hope you guys like it, if you have no idea what is happening, just ask me and i will answer any questions!

after the main character is dead you now hear the rest of how everything effects the different people in Becca's life. i hope you like this chapter told by Rachael Chain (Becca's young sister but Rachael is not the youngest).

* * *

><p>My family had never known about Becca being suicidal. i didn't either. i sat beside my sister her name was Taylor. Taylor had suntanned skin that was to die for she also had beutiful perfect blonde hair. me, on the other hand had brown hair, like Becca. my name is Rachael. We are all very slim because we surf so much!<p>

I was the one who found my sister's body. There was a phone call for her from a girl that said her name was blue eye devil."just tell her that name she will know what it means" a rude voice said in my ear on the other line.

I walked up the wooden stairs to my sister's bedroom. they made small creaking noises but i knew my sister would probably be listening to music or something. i knocked on the door. i didn't hear any music. it was really quiet. i eased the door open and looked in.

There, on the floor layed my sister. she was surrounded by blood. she had a white tank top on and white shorts over her bathing suit but now they were blood red. i gasped. i was almost scared that she would hear me and her eyes would turn to look at me. but they stayed looking at the floor. in the blood i saw something that looked silver. i knew what it was, it was a razor blade.

I remembered the phone i had in my hand. i hung up on the caller and called 911 with shakey hands. "hello, what's your emergency?" a woman asked. "hey! my sister is on the floor she cut herslf and she won't move!" i was on the verge of tears. "please calm down an ambulance is on its way!" the woman said sounding calm.

The woman went silent on the other end of the phone. i ran to my sister's lifeless body. i touched her body and found that it was cold. i fell to my knees and grabbed my sister in my arms. i began crying seeing that she was dead.

I heard the door bang open. it was the people from the hospital. "hello?" one man screamed. "up here, hurry!" i screamed choking through tears. the man ran up the stairs and came to carry my sister out. they ran out the front door and i ran to the bathroom.

I looked as if i had been in a horror movie. i had blood over my aquamarine blue t-shirt. my vision blurred and i removed my shirt and threw it into the hamper. i saw the stretchy fabric of my bathing suit. it was a bathing suit i had had sonce i was 13. i am now 15. the pattern on the bathing suit was palm trees and flowers. the colors were the colors of a hawaii sunset. i had made so many memories in that suit, and now the death of my sister was added to it.

I ran to get the telephone. i dialed my mother's work number. "hello this is Shelly how may i help you?" she asked with a smile in her voice. "mom, it's Becca." i said as i burst into tears. she was alerted that something was wrong and she said she would be to the beach to get my father and sister.

I dialed my father's number as well. he didn't pick up on the first few tries and i get scared. he finally picked up his cell phone. "hello!" he said it was said like he was laughing, not asking a question. "dad, Becca is in the hospital, mom is coming to pick you up, then she is going to get me be ready!" i said in tears and sniffing.

It took about 10 minutes for my mom to get my dad and my sister and arive at the house to get me. i burst out the door letting it bang shut. it locked automatically. i opened the door and met the stares of my mother, father and sister, Taylor.

Taylor and dad were wrapped in huge beach towels. and my mother was wearing her work uniform of a pantsuit. she had her cat-eye glasses on and she looked worried. i tried to look at the beach as we drove to the hospital. the waves crashed against the shore as if they were mad that Becca had left them for the palace in the sky as we knew it, heaven. i dreaded the information we would find out.

My sister was in fact, dead.

* * *

><p>well, i hope you liked the new addition to my story!review and read other chapters to this story and other stories i have written!<p>

sneak peek for the next chapter=the next chapter will be told from Taylor's point of view. Taylor Chain is the youngest of the Chain kids and in the family. she is hit the hardest by her older sister's death. how will she cope and what are her thoughts? find out, in the next chapter!


End file.
